2013-04-29 - Extraterrestrial Trio
Midnight in LA is not the time you expect for late teens to hang around in the areas close to the beach, but it is not too uncommon either, but normally they are in small groups of about halfa dozen. Unlike the couple of girls, who seem to go down to the beach slowly. A white all american girl on the left and a black beauty on the right, holding each others hands and leaning a bit against each other as they stop at the stairs down to the beach. Starfire is flying along through the night, and does not mean the fine dust of smog that rises up from the city, even iwth all of the anti pollution efforts. Starfire herself is a regular on the beach, and even now she flies low, hitting the water and skimming along it. The couple - Karolina and Xavin in their human forms - resumes their walk to go down the stairs, Karolina snickering about something that was told her by Xavin. Then she looks over to the sound of splashing water, suddenly glowing all up to her natural form, while Xavin goes skrully, commenting on it "I hate it if someone disturbs our dates..." Starfire skims along the water then, splashing along over as she shfits and then goes to hover up in midair, glancing over at Karolina curiously as she was looked over at. Like a lighthouse Karolina's shape shines while her betrothed turned green, shifting halfways in front of her. Karolina glares over to the hovering one, not sure if it is friend or foe. "You are interrupting a date here, so do us a favor and skip your evildoing to somewhere else, ok?" Starfire cocks her head, turning upsides down over at the pair up in midair, her hair hanging downwards, "I am sorry! But I was merely flying. I did not mean to interrupt." Koriand'r gives a wave, and then continues to fly, upsides down, skipping along the water. Xavin looks at Karolina as confused as she looks back at him, both exing the leaving suspected villain. "They don't usually do what you tell them..." 'lina comments to Xavin, who nods. With a short run both are up in the air to follow - Karolina leaving a trail of starlight while Xavin leaves a firey one just like Johnny Storm. He's a super skrull after all. "Hey!" In total fairness Koriand'r has been a part of the San Frandcisco skyline for several years now, so she's not had active mistaken for a villain in many of those. As she flies, along the surface of the water, skipping herself along it like a stone then, bouncing and glancing back over at the two with a wave, "I did not wish to interrupt your together time! For it is the most important time!" Karolina glares at the orange they are following - the Runaways are not the most adept news watchers and especially these two had been away in space for quite some time, so they are not really up to date. Molly might know her, but Karolina and Xavin? nope. "But you did already and my girlfriend went all skrully!" Karolina claims, giving a warning shot to the water close to Kori. Well, Xavin is kinda cute when all angry and skrully... Starfire glances over, "What is Skrully?" Admittedly she faintly knows what the Skrulls are, but not why they would attempt to invade such a wonderful planet as Earth.. The shot hitting the water causes it to steam, "While I did not intend to breach your together time, I will not allow you to include assaulting me as a part of it." Starfire's eyes glowed with energy as did her hands, but she did still not raise them defensively - a move akin to raising her hackles. Karolina stops as Kori plays all innocent, looking over to her girlfriend confused. "She's blind, is she?" she asks over to her. Wasn't it obvious that Xavin was showing her Skrull-side at the moment? Starfire shrugs her shoulders, "I still do not see why you are concrened. For green is a wonderful color. I often wonder about Mister Frog and why he thinks it is not easy being it! As is blue and orange! All colors are amazing!" Karolina glows all iridescent as she hovers over to her love, giving him a hug "She is right with green - it makes you kinda cute." she whispers, leaning in a bit "and you are cute when you get angry." Fade To Black